


Drabble: Angel

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-17
Updated: 2003-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: Angel

It's not everyday, Viggo thinks, that you see an angel. Rembrandt might have seen them everyday, in the street corners where whores lingered, under the palatial archways of his city. Viggo's seen an angel only once, during a rainstorm in the middle of Route 60, standing by the side of the road, thumb out, wings drenched, hitchhiking its way to heaven.

He meets Sean in a rainstorm his first weekend and wonders if Heaven is New Zealand and that rainstorm angel had found his home. Or maybe you only saw angels in rainstorms, feathery hair drenched from the downpour. Maybe.


End file.
